


tomfoolery

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The entire fic is a bad joke. I apologise in advance.
Relationships: Harry Kim & Tom Paris, Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	tomfoolery

"Hey Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"How're you and the captain?"

"I don't see wh-"

"I mean... you kinda had kids together. As salamanders. Salamander kids."

"Harry wh-"

"You have kids Tom. Don't you think about that?"

"Well no, not really. Why would I?"

"They're your kids, Tom!"

"And I left them behi- Oh."

"Doesn't sound so good now does it?"

"I'm not sure what you're getting at here."

"You're irresponsible! You miss all your nurse shifts, fight with B'elanna, fight with Tuvok, and leave your own children on a mysterious planet you'll never see again!"

"I don't fight with Tuvok _all_ the time. At least not intentionally..."

"What I'm saying is you need to cut down your... _tomfoolery._ "

"..."

"Get it? Tomfoolery? Like t-"

"Harry _please_ just go to sleep."


End file.
